


Life Support

by Broken_Clover



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bad Ending, Body Horror, Gen, Gore, I guess more like worse ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: The battle was lost, and Bedman was prepared to die. However, Ariels has different plans for him. (Alternate Ending, spoilers for Revelator)





	Life Support

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by something Nana wrote, another alternate ending scene for the same chapter but about Robo and Venom. Which is also a bit ironic because hers was kinda adorable and fluffy, and now here I am.

It wasn’t supposed to be this way. None of this was supposed to happen. Everything had been playing out smoothly, exactly by design. No hitches or bumps outside what was expected. Everyone had been playing their roles. How had it all gone wrong so quickly?

I blame myself, I really do. But what good would that do now? Everything I had planned….all of it had been ripped away. I lost everything, just like when they took Delilah away. I was supposed to see her. We were supposed to be together again in the Absolute World…

Do they even know what they did to me?

I know what they thought they were doing. The final act, killing the villain and saving the day. Even in the face of a heroic sacrifice, it was the end. Oh, how lucky they are. How very, very blessed. Both making it out without a scar. All because of that damned robot, the spanner in the works. The assassin thought that he had outwitted me. Maybe he did. After all, who’s really the loser here?

I suppose in hindsight, Ariels did have a point. I should have been smarter. I had thought that it would have been the most shameful action of my life to have myself be impeded by a robot and an assassin. Even that had been idealistic, though. I had thought that anything up to that point had been out of agreement, of partnership. We would remake the world. I had called her my friend. It was only natural that it would have all been a sham.

Even now, I still can’t escape the guilt of the blood on my hands. I hadn’t meant any of that, but I also know that what I intended didn’t matter. I was a murderer, plain and simple. A deluded murderer, perhaps, but a murderer nonetheless.

Ariels stood over me, tauntingly, telling me all the things that I would never have wanted to hear. That I was a killer, a naive child, a fool. I tried to resist. I had barely enough energy left to try and stop her. I tried. I swear I tried. I thought I could stop her. I wanted to atone for what I had done, however feeble of an effort I had made. 

I should have died. I was supposed to die. I hadn’t expected to take an attack like that at point-blank. Without the bedframe to guard me, there was nothing between my body and the massive spear of light that descended from the sky.

I had been distracted. Too distracted. Any efforts to fight off Ariels had been interrupted by the screech of damaged gears and cogs, as the machine I thought had been destroyed beyond repair came back to life with a shuddering groan.

“What...what is happening? What are you going to do?” The battle had filled my throat with smoke, and every syllable stung.

The woman merely smiled at me, that same kind, compassionate smile that she had used time and time again to delude me into being her puppet. She offered no words, giving me a little wave before teleporting away and leaving me alone and helpless as the ruined mess of metal limbs approached.

She made the bed for me. Never told me all that it was capable of. At the time, all I knew was that it would keep me safe, keep me alive in the state I was in. It was a measure of safety. A precaution.

She never told me just how far the damned machine would go.

Everything hurt. It hurt even before the tubes, before the wires, before all of the little tools and trinkets unfolded themselves from places I had never thought to look before. They seemed to know exactly what was wrong by instinct. They forced themselves through me, inside of me, sinking into the wounds and settling in place. It burned like fire, but the machines acted of their own accord, and moved with relentless efficiency. The frame was no longer under my control- instead, it had become the confining tool of torture that it had always resembled.

I don’t know what exactly is left. My vision was always poor, but the left eye had been caught in the net of burns that melted most of the skin off of that side of my face, and the right was blurred by the ash and smoke. Everything is blurry now, hardly more than smears of color. The scars have made parts numb, but others constantly burn with pain. The machine is supposed to keep me alive. But everything aside from that is inconsequential. The chemicals it dumps into my barely-working body keep it so, just enough to stay alive. Just enough to stay in torment.

My jaw is shattered, and my lungs are full of ash. I can’t scream anymore. The holes in my chest never scarred over. One was claimed by a tube, while I can still feel blood running from the other. Everything below the waist is numb. Sometimes, when the frame turns too hard, I can hear the loops and flaps of exposed organs squelch against the mattress. They, too, were overtaken by tubes, yet still they bleed. I don’t know where my arms are. I don’t know what’s left of them. What’s left of me.

All I do know, is that whatever is left, this infernal machine will do anything to keep alive. Like a lab experiment, trying to determine the bare minimum of what could be considered alive and conscious. It’s taking me somewhere, but I have no idea where. I couldn’t resist even if I tried. Does Ariels still have plans for me? Or did she just leave me to wander endlessly, with the constant pain as punishment for my failure?

The only reason I’m still breathing right now is because of the tubes forcing my lungs to expand. The only reason my heart still beats and my blood still flows is because of the wires that shock it into beating whenever it decides to fail. Even after Ariels abandoned me, I remain a puppet, limp and soulless.

If anyone can hear me, I beg of you. I know I’m not deserving of mercy, nor of pity, but this is the one thing I wish for. The one thing that dream of now, every waking moment of my life.

If you can hear this, _please-_ put me out of my misery.


End file.
